


Escape

by Steelcorset33



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Older Sherlock, Secondary school AU, Younger John, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelcorset33/pseuds/Steelcorset33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is a troubled teenager from a difficult background with a condition of pure empathy.  Sherlock Holmes a well raised teenager from a rich and well-groomed background with a condition of extreme hyper-awareness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John Meets Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> This is John's POV (point of view), in this chapter I'm introducing him and his first meeting with ...

John woke up in his grimy cupboard size room, the little of the sunlight which could get to his bedroom window shone dimly. It showed a bare room, with little decor and personality. The bed was small with a thin duvet and pillow with ratty holed sheets. There was a small wardrobe in the corner filled some baggy t-shirts and holed jeans and newly required school uniform which was still second hand. 

John was a 14 year old; his full name was John Hamish Watson. He had pure blond hair which looked luminous under the weak sunlight, he had a cute boyish face and dimples when he smiled but the most attractive feature wasn't his pink nearly red lips or his cute ski slope nose but his bright beautiful blue eyes. They shone like a moving ocean or the sky on that perfect summer’s day.

Despite his good looks he led a hard life. He suffered from a condition of pure empathy, some people would say that it was a gift but being absorbed so completely into someone did take its toll, John sometimes wondered if he was himself unsure if his feelings were his or maybe he was siphoning the emotions of the person next to him on the bus.

His mother was an alcoholic even though his elder sister died of alcohol poising when John was 12. His father was a known serial killer, murdering then raping 4 girls on their 12th birthdays as they reached teen hood and was arrested when John was 10. John not wanting any connections to his father took on his mother’s surname since his parents never married John didn't feel obliged to respect his father for his mother’s sake.

Dressed in his uniform, John looked at his reflection in the cracked mirror. A skinny boy with narrow hips and shoulders looked back him. Wearing a blue blazer and a pair of black trousers with a white shirt accompanied with a blue and yellow striped tie. John not bothering to say goodbye or even rouse his mother passed out on the coach quickly washed his face, brushed his teeth and combing his hair before giving and quickly ruffled it making it look spiky and a bit untidy. Grabbing a piece of stale bread he left the dingy old apartment. 

He sat on the bus, staring outside the window. He was nervous; today he was going to start Year 11 in a new school, a private school named “Winchester” in Cambridge which gave him a scholarship for his exceptional grades. Winchester was at least 2 hours away from where John lived in the dodgy parts of Camden, London. John was smart but he kept it to himself not wanting to draw attention or feel emotions blazing into his skin. 

   
He got off at his stop and walked to the gates of his new school. They were tall and menacing, the black metal glint menacingly at him. But then stopping short in his tracks as he saw it. It looked like Hogwarts but smaller and mixed in with one of the mansions John saw once when he was a kid when his sober mother used to walk him through the posh side of London on a Sunday a million years ago. He stood gawping at the building till a deep baritone voice said behind him said “Excuse me but you are blocking my way”


	2. Sherlock Meets John

Sherlock Holmes woke up with the sounds of his brother Mycroft banging the door shouting “Sherlock for love of God, wake up we are going to be late and it is just the beginning of the term”. Groaning Sherlock half fell, half slipped out his comfy four poster bed, enveloping himself in his thick soft quilt. He trudged to the door and opened the door slowly, Mycroft stood there with his arms crossed glaring at Sherlock, he wore his immaculate all black three-piece suit since Mycroft was in his last year of sixth form at Winchester he could technically wear whatever he wanted as long it was semi-formal and polite but he insisted on wearing his suits.

“Sherlock as I just said we are going to be late because of you, Alfred is waiting to drive us to school” Mycroft said huffily. Sherlock blinked and attempted to brush the curls out of his face but he failed. “Mycroft just go with your boyfriend to school he’s going to arrive about now” Sherlock said and with that a motorcycle engine could be heard to be pulling into the Holmes Manor entrance. Mycroft noticeably blushed and with that left Sherlock to which Sherlock yelled after him “Tell Alfred to let himself have a cup of tea and maybe make me one and tell him I’ll be down”. Slamming the door shut and throwing his quilt in the general direction of his bed, he stalked to the ensuite bathroom Sherlock had, but he couldn’t miss the sight of his brother making out with his boyfriend Greg Lestrade at the bottom of the steps. 

Shuddering with disgusts, Sherlock start taking his boxers and pyjama top off leaving them where ever and he stepped into the shower and soon was comforted with hot water drumming his tight muscles. Sherlock Holmes was 16 years old and starting sixth form with off the charts GCSE results. Sherlock was thought as a genius, he had an amazing memory and intellect, but he had a condition of which that he was extremely aware of his surroundings. He could deduce what someone and take them apart with one glance. 

He was also considered to be very good looking, his black wild curls, his high defined cheekbones and his god-like features were hard to ignore. His eyes seemed to never settle into a colour, they could be brown, blue, gray or bright green depending on the lighting. He would be perfect if it wasn’t for his horrible personality and manners. Sherlock never felt the need to be polite or courteous, he saw no personal boundaries and social etiquettes and if he did, he would blatantly ignore them. He didn’t respect anyone except Miss Hudson his cleaner, Alfred his butler and on the occasion his mother.

Now ready Sherlock rushed down the 2 flights of spiralled staircases in his black suit and tie which was required as Year 12 uniform. He looked stunning in his suit, his long lean body was shown off by the tailor made suit. Grabbing his take-away cup of tea and his black shoulder bag he said “Come one Alfred, sorry I’m late but you know how it is after a good summer holiday”. 

Alfred was the Holmes’s butler since he was a teenager; he took care of Mycroft and Sherlock since they were born. He was old now, his white hair and wrinkled face smiled with good nature and he moved quite swiftly and gracefully for his age. 

They both got into the Rolls Royce and Alfred started the car, driving Sherlock to school. It was a silent and peaceful journey; Sherlock sipped his tea and stared out the window already figuring out ways to cause trouble and chaos with no evidence at his school. 

Alfred stopped the car opposite of the black elaborate gates and the bottom of the hill. “See you later Sherlock, have fun” he called out as soon as Sherlock got out of the car. And then he whizzed off. Sherlock looked grimly at the school on top of the hill and sighed. He crossed the road, throwing the now empty cup of tea into a bin. He was then blocked by a boy, he was small and blond who was probably some pupil he deleted from his memory a while ago, giving him no regard, Sherlock tried to pass him but he was only blocked. A little annoyed Sherlock cleared his throat and said ““Excuse me but you are blocking my way”.


	3. Those Eyes

John still captured by the beauty of his new school, turned his head slowly round to be faced with a tall lean guy. John was struck by the beauty of this stranger and by the intensity of his eyes. John quickly closed his eyes focusing on his breathing and his heart beat, he didn’t exactly want an empathy attack right now.

“Oh yea, I’m sorry” he said quietly, currently studying the expensive Italian leather shoes that this stranger was wearing. Suddenly realising that the stranger hadn’t moved, John scurried to the side, pressing his body into the gate.

His cheeks felt red and his heart was hammering in his chest, he concentrated on blocking out the stare that the tall handsome stranger was directing at him. John felt confusion, he had never been attracted to anyone in his life but here he was blushing over some guy he had just met. John had never cared about gender really so the fact that this guy was a guy didn’t really bother him. But he was still very confused, why did he like this apparently haughty and grumpy sixth former?  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sherlock looked ahead, waiting for his path to be cleared when he realised that this boy was still in his way. He looked down and this irritation turned his head to face him. Sherlock made the mistake of looking directly into this boy’s big blue beautiful eyes; he struggled to compose his normal cold personality. But he was so intrigued by those bright blue eyes, how anyone could have such eyes was confusing even to him.

He watched as the boy literally whispered his apologies, and he then fled, pressing himself on the gate. Sherlock didn’t know if he should be affronted or concerned. Blue eyes had bright ruffled blond hair, a cute petit face and a slight small body that called out to Sherlock. 

He mentally shook himself and he strode pass blue eyes, trying to stare at blue eyes via his peripheral vision. He collected himself and decided to recollect all the information he had subconsciously gathered at his unfortunately short encounter with blue eyes. 

The blazer still had the lines from where it was folded for storage in package, so where the rest of his clothes. But the blazer was worn out at the elbows and pockets suggesting that it was second hand, the rest of his uniform was also in the same condition as the blazer so it meant that the rest of the uniform was bought second-handed, Sherlock concluded that blue eyes was new to the school, not very rich and probably on scholarship. He vowed that he would find out more information about blue eyes, he stalked his way to his form room, the last room of the science department located on the other end of campus still thinking about those blue eyes.


	4. Non-conventional Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might feel a bit rushed....... I'm unsure

John started to breathe normally as soon as he couldn’t feel the curiosity of the sixth former. He decided to nickname his crush “Curious Cat”, John felt that the stranger was like a cat, sly, curious and dangerous. He adjusted his worn out back-pack properly onto his shoulders and made his way to the reception, relieved that there were signs of direction everywhere on this massive campus. 

He now stood in front of counter, finding out about his classes, the timetable, the normal things anyone needs to know to survive secondary school. He followed the receptionist lady to his new form he would be in the house “Cameron”, their colours used to be yellow but now it white. He was led to another building, catching a glimpse of the library with books everywhere and rich deep brown leather sofas, and a rustic spiral stair case leading to the attic of the library. 

He was led into the building next to it, it had the sign “Media” on top of the entrance, and he was soon ushered into a room full of computers and swivelling heads. The lady then announced in a high nasal posh voice “Now 11C this is your new classmate John Watson, please make sure that he is settled and taken care of for the next few days”. And with that she left John standing awkwardly in the doorway, breathing hard, trying hard not panic. 

He was directed into an empty chair in the middle of the room, his neighbour was a rather chubby good natured looking boy, he stook his podgy hand and in which John grasped. “My name is Stamford, Mike Stamford; you can stick with me if you wanna” he said with a hint of a suburban London accent, John was surprised and just looked at Mike, avoiding his eyes, he decided to ask about that at a different time. 

He was then introduced to Mike’s friends, a pretty girl called Mary, he doesn’t remember her name, he was a little confused by the amount of positive emotions she was giving off and his mind went a little blurry when he first met her.

His first two lessons were nerve-racking for John. He never liked meeting new people; it scared him because of all the new emotions that constantly surrounded him. It felt like being a piece of meat everyone poked at, he felt stabs of curiosity constantly piercing at him. 

At break he escaped to the library he saw on the way in and he hid himself in the deepest part. Clutching his head and breathing heavily, he tried to stop his mind constantly going in and out of the minds that he met today. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned around sharply burrowing himself into the darkest corner.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sherlock drummed his fingers on his knee, he was blocking out the mundane speech that the head of sixth form was giving the new year 12s. He was still contemplating on how to find blue eyes. Everything felt unimportant, he needed to find blue eyes, blue eyes was on top of his list.

He dismissed people around him; he ignored introductions and seated himself in the corner of the sixth form centre. People who already knew him explained Sherlock’s manners and teachers to use to Sherlock’s mood swings and rudeness just exchanged looks and sighed, too tired to do anything about it.

At last it was break, Sherlock stormed out of the stuffy interior of the sixth form centre, he savoured the chill fresh air and longed for a cigarette. He then saw a flash of blond on the corners of his eye, he whipped his head round and he saw blue eyes literally charging into the library. He saw blue eye’s his friends looked after him curiously but dismissed it. Sherlock tried to walk at a normal pace after blue eyes he hoped that he didn’t draw any attention.

Entering the library he scanned the library till he saw blue eyes charging to the back of the massive library, Sherlock followed slowly he didn’t want to scare blue eyes. He waited till blue eyes stopped moving and waited for a minute, and then he emerged from behind a nearby bookcase and he edged slowly towards blue eyes, he cocked his head curiously wondering why blue eyes was in a self-comforting position. He put his hands up in surrender when he was spotted, he was shocked by the reaction his arrival was given.

“Um... my name is Sherlock Holmes, what’s yours?” he said quietly, he stared hungrily at blue eye’s prone figure. “Watson, John Watson” blue eyes whispered. Sherlock noticed that John (he savoured his name like a cigarette after a hard day) avoided his eyes and he watched the blue eyes flicker all over his own body. Sherlock walked slowly towards John and then he crouched down, he stared intensely into John’s blue eyes, he felt like he was drowning in ecstasy, but he felt worried when he saw John flinch and clenched his eyes together with a pained expression.

“John, John what’s the matter?” he said soothingly, what John said next did shock him. “Why do you like me? I can feel it, why me?” John whispered in a rush. Apparently Sherlock’s next sentence showed on his face, but John could feel the shock and dread so strongly from Sherlock it felt like being dunked in cold water. “Don’t think me as a freak but I suffer from a condition of pure empathy, it’s all in the name but basically I call feel all emotion around me and literally get into people’s minds” John explained quickly, flushing deeply and hugging his bony knees closer to his chest. 

“That’s amazing” Sherlock breathed out, awe surged through his body, he never felt so attracted to someone in his life. “Really? That’s not what people say” John questioned, looking up from his knees to stare at Sherlock’s nose. “Yea sure, what do people say?” Sherlock said grinning, he could only think about how cute John is. “Piss off” John said darkly allowing him to look at Sherlock’s eyes for a second before looking away. Sherlock let his expression darken and he felt anger surge through him but he did understand how John felt.

“Well, tell me about it, I’ve got a condition of hyper awareness, so I guess we’re in the same boat” Sherlock smiled.


End file.
